Ontmoeting in Parijs van Java
by Sachertorteei
Summary: Modern!AU. Pertemuan tidak terduga diatas gerbong kereta membawa Aspros dan Sisyphus, dua orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain terlibat kedalam petualangan menjelajahi Kota Kembang—Parijs van Java—dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. "Siapa namamu? Maukah kamu ikut saya setelah turun dari kereta?"


Seorang pria menarik tangan kanan Sisyphus sejenak setelah pengumuman kedatangan kereta yang sedang mereka tumpangi akan mencapai stasiun berikutnya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat di tenggorokan sebelum pria itu berkata, "siapa namamu? Maukah kamu ikut saya setelah turun dari kereta?"

Sisyphus hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda setuju. "... Sisyphus. Nama saya Sisyphus."

**Ontmoeting in Parijs van Java**

•

•

•

**Oleh: Sachertorteei**

•

•

•

**Desclaimer**

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

•

**Warning**

**Alternate Universe | AspSisy | Possibility OOC | Possibility typo(s)**

•

Sisyphus tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, menyetujui sebuah ajakan dari pria tidak dikenal. Seharusnya dia berhenti di stasiun Bandung hanya untuk membeli tiket dan kembali menaiki kereta pukul tujuh menuju Jogjakarta. Bukannya turun dengan seorang pria asing di stasiun untuk dibawa kabur olehnya.

Di dalam hati, Sisyphus terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa kepalanya dengan otomatis mengangguk terhadap ajakan pria itu?! Mungkin saja pria disampingnya ini adalah penjahat. Seperti Muncikari atau _Human—trafficking—agent_.

Kini, dirinya tengah duduk di dalam taksi bersama pria yang telah mengajaknya turun tadi. Sama sekali tidak ada suara bernada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka sejak turun dari gerbong kereta, hingga alasan kenapa mereka berdua sekarang menaiki taksi pun Sisyphus tidak mengerti. Sesekali manik biru Sisyphus melirik pada pria disampingnya ini, pandangannya langsung dia alihkan begitu si pria asing sadar akan lirikan matanya. "Sisyphus, benar?" Sebuah suara bariton telah membuat hati Sisyphus seperti meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Y—ya." Jawab Sisyphus sedikit ragu, "Anda?"

Tangan pria bersurai biru itu terulur bebas sebelum disambut oleh tangan Sisyphus, membuat kontak tubuh berlatar belakangkan etika sopan santun bernama 'jabat tangan'. "Aspros. Nama saya Aspros." "Ngomong-ngomong, tolong jangan pakai bahasa formal. Saya merasa seperti sedang di kantor."

Sisyphus tertawa ringan, "baik. Dengan syarat kamu juga jangan pakai bahasa formal." Perkiraannya salah, ternyata pria disampingnya ini—Aspros—adalah orang kantoran. Berbeda dengannya yang menggunakan kaus oblong dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dan celana jeans, Aspros terlihat jauh lebih rapi dengan setelan pakaian necis nan perlente serta tas kerjanya, Sisyphus yakin dengan analisisnya. "Sebenarnya saya kaget, tiba-tiba kamu ngajak saya turun dari kereta. Ada apa?"

Aspros membisu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sisyphus. Di lain pihak Sisyphus mulai kembali khawatir, "jangan-jangan kamu sejenis Muncikari atau _human—trafficking—agent_." Refleks, Aspros menoleh pada Sisyphus dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Eh?" Seketika wajah Sisyphus memucat. Aspros tak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Bukan. Saya cuma orang kantoran biasa." Terkadang dia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa usilnya pada orang lain.

Sisyphus menatap Aspros curiga. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut maju. "Nggak bohong lagi 'kan?" Sisyphus merasa dirinya telah dipermainkan.

"_Swear_."

* * *

><p>Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kawasan Sukajadi. Aspros mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar argo tagihan taksi tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sisyphus untuk melakukan hal yang sama.<p>

Mulai memasuki area perbelanjaan, Aspros melihat sekelilingnya dan jam tangan yang dia kenakan secara bergantian. Celaka, dia lupa hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Tentu pusat perbelanjaan seperti ini penuh sesak walau sekarang masih pukul empat sore. Terlalu pagi untuk makan malam dan waktu makan siang sudah lama lewat. Akhirnya—setelah beradu argumen yang panjang—mereka bedua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapan di kedai kopi asal Seattle, Washington, USA.

"Kamu suka kopi?" Ucap Aspros begitu melihat rekan minum kopinya itu meminum _Espresso Macchiato_ tanpa menambahkan gula.

"Hn... _I love caffeine more than nicotine. Actually I am addicted_." Jawab Sisyphus setelah menyesap kopi miliknya. "Walau saya tahu sebaiknya hanya boleh mengkonsumsi kafein sebanyak 300 mg per harinya."

"_The regulation exist to infringed type_, hm?" Satu anggukan mantap dari Sisyphus untuk merespon pertanyaan Aspros. "Cuma untuk diri saya. Beda lagi kalau ada aturan resmi secara tertulis. Kamu sendiri?"

"Saya minum kopi setiap hari. Bangun tidur, pukul sepuluh, pulang kantor, dan saat begadang." Aspros mencium wangi kopi _Caffè Americano_ miliknya dalam-dalam. Merasakan campuran kopi Arabika dan Robusta yang menjadi satu.

Sisyphus tertawa renyah. "Itu lebih dari 300 mg tahu!" Dan Aspros menjawab protes dari Sisyphus dengan sebuah gedikan bahu. "_We're same_."

"Bicara soal kopi, saya jadi ingat salah satu pabrik kopi legendaris di Bandung." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sisyphus mengatakannya dengan nada memohon, "boleh nggak saya kesana? Jarang-jarang saya ada di Bandung."

Aspros mengerinyit. Apa perasaannya saja atau pria di depannya ini sungkan—atau bahkan takut—padanya? "Tentu saja. Saya mengajakmu turun dari kereta untuk berjalan-jalan." Menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis, Aspros berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Ada kilatan pesona di kedua manik biru Sisyphus yang tidak disadari Aspros ketika melihat senyumannya. "Saya pikir kamu ada urusan disini. Nggak ada?" Sekarang Sisyphus tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari pria di depannya.

Aspros menggeleng acuh, "nggak ada." "Lalu kenapa kamu turun disini? Memang tadinya kamu mau kemana?"

"Surabaya. Saya ada tugas kantor di Surabaya. Tapi saya urung kesana hari ini dan lebih memilih membawamu kabur." Tidak bohong, Aspros seharusnya ada di Surabaya petang ini dan mengurus pekerjaannya. Dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa melakukan hal bodoh yang—katakanlah—memalukan. Mengajak orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali turun dari kereta dan menghabiskan waktunya tidak jelas seperti ini. Dirinya yang biasa tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sisyphus lagi. Matanya masih tetap terfokus pada Aspros, memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahnya sebelum berhenti pada sepasang manik tajam Aspros. "Kenapa membawaku?"

Aspros balas menatap manik biru Sisyphus dalam. Baru pertama kali ini dia kehabisan kata-kata, seharusnya komunikasi dua arah semacam ini adalah salah satu keahliannya. "Karena," nada suara Aspros tidak setegas biasanya. Matanya bergulir ke kanan, mencari jawaban.

"Karena...?" Di lain pihak, Sisyphus tidak sabar menuntut jawaban Aspros. Hening di antara mereka, menyisakan dua pasang manik biru yang terpaku satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba nada dering telefon masuk berbunyi memcahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sisyphus memiringkan kepalanya heran. Raut wajahnya seolah berkata, 'bukan nada dering ponsel saya'. Aspros merogoh saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya pada Sisyphus sebelum mengangkat panggilan telefon.

* * *

><p>Aspros bergumam diam, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Berbalik." Ucapnya dengan nada perintah. Tanpa banyak membantah Sisyphus menuruti perintah Aspros. "... umm... bagaimana?"<p>

"Warna merah lebih cocok untukmu." Aspros memberi isyarat pada seorang pramuniaga sebuah butik ternama untuk membawakannya kemeja yang sama dengan warna yang berbeda. "Selebihnya saya suka." Menerima kemeja baru yang dimintanya dari pramuniaga, Aspros menyandingkan kemeja tersebut di badan Sisyphus. "Tuh, apa kata saya."

Sisyphus hanya diam dan bergerak sesuai dengan perintah Aspros. Tidak menolak atau melawan permintaannya, walau sekarang Sisyphus lebih terlihat seperti boneka. "Merah? Kenapa merah?"

"Entahlah. Intuisi saya berkata demikian." Jari Aspros memerintahkan Sisyphus untuk kembali mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti yang otomatis Sisyphus laksanakan. Sementara dirinya kembali meminta pramuniaga untuk membungkus pakaian yang Sisyphus coba tadi.

"Kamu cukup percaya diri sama intuisi, eh?" Ucap Sisyphus dari dalam ruang ganti.

Aspros menunggu di luar sambil mendengarkan. "Saya sering tertolong dengan intuisi saya. Jadi saya putuskan sekarang pun begitu." Terdengar gumaman Sisyphus dari dalam sebelum pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan dirinya yang telah berganti dengan pakaian miliknya.

"Tolong tagihannya." Lagi-lagi Aspros memegang kendali situasi. Aspros mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dompet. Sisyphus memekik sebelum menyambar kartu kredit Aspros dari pemiliknya. "Kenapa kamu yang bayar?!"

"Karena saya ingin."

Sisyphus tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mana ada jawaban yang seperti itu. "Kamu tahu, dari mulai taksi lalu kopi kamu yang seenaknya bayar, dan sekarang kamu mau bayar tagihan sesuatu yang nggak akan kamu pakai? Saya nggak suka. Saya bisa bayar sendiri." Sisyphus terlihat kesal sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Kedua alis Aspros mengerinyit. Dialah yang telah membawa Sisyphus kabur dari perjalanannya, maka dialah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas Sisyphus. Lagipula dirinya lebih suka membelikan daripada dibelikan. "Saya yang membawamu kesini. Jadi, sayalah yang akan membayarnya." Ada nada tegas dalam kalimat Aspros.

"Nggak bisa. Saya nggak mau. Sebaiknya kamu simpan uangmu untuk keperluan lain atau menggunakannya untuk orang terdekatmu."

"Seperti?"

Benak Sisyphus berputar memikirkan kata yang tepat. "... kekasihmu?"

"Tunangan saya sudah lama meninggal." Sisyphus tertegun mendengar pernyataan Aspros, sementara yang bersangkutan kembali menyambar kartu kredit miliknya dan membayar tagihan.

Sisyphus segera mengejar langkah Aspros ketika Aspros selesai melakukan transaksi di kassa dan keluar toko. Tidak dipungkiri Sisyphus merasa bersalah ketika mengetahui bahwa tunangan Aspros telah tiada. Mungkin dirinya sudah menggali luka lama di hati Aspros, pikirnya.

"Ada yang kamu pikirkan, Sisyphus?" Aspros tersenyum melihat tingkah Sisyphus yang menurutnya lucu. Kali ini senyuman Aspros terlihat berbeda dibandingkan yang pertama tadi. Lembut namun ada kesan usil dan gambaran keangkuhan di dalamnya.

"... maaf sudah mengingatkan kamu soal," kalimat Sisyphus terputus merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Tunangan saya?" Sambung Aspros enteng. Sisyphus menjawab pertanyaan Aspros dengan satu anggukan tidak bersemangat. "Tenang saja," satu tangan Aspros menepuk bahu Sisyphus. "Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Jujur saja, saya sudah sedikit lupa mengenai Chris."

"Chris? Nama tunanganmu?" Satu anggukan mantap dari Aspros. "Chris Walden. Gadis yang baik." Sisyphus melirik wajah Aspros. Dirinya ingin memastikan ekspresi Aspros—yang menurutnya akan memasang wajah sedih—dan disanalah Aspros, wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam dirinya. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain, antara kepercayaan diri dan kekuatan untuk meraih tujuan yang seolah nyata—jika tidak ingin disebut sebagai ambisi—dan dengan ini, sekali lagi, Sisyphus terpana.

"Kamu sendiri gimana?" Fokus mata Aspros kini tertuju pada wajah Sisyphus. Otomatis, Sisyphus terperanjat dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Kekasih? Saya nggak punya sesuatu yang spesial seperti itu." Ucap Sisyphus dengan senyuman lebar dan rona merah di wajahnya.

Kedua mata Aspros mengerjap. "Mantan kekasih?"

"Nggak ada." Jawab Sisyphus dengan nada malu-malu.

"Beneran? Saya pikir kamu tipe yang punya komitmen panjang. Seperti kekasih dari masa SMA misalnya."

Sisyphus tertawa mendengar pernyataan Aspros. "Beneran. Nggak ada yang gituan."

* * *

><p>Aspros menengadah keatas. Terdapat berbagai macam warna payung yang digantung diatasnya membentuk suatu jajaran hiasan festival dari ujung jalan ke ujung jalan lainnya. Sekarang dia sedang menyegarkan otaknya dengan melihat untaian warna-warni cantik di atas kepalanya, Aspros merasa lelah berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang ini. Ditambah lagi dirinya kehilangan Sisyphus yang terpisah sejak tadi.<p>

Braga _Culinary Night_. Begitulah nama festival ini disebut. Seperti namanya, acara mingguan ini dilaksanakan di Jalan Braga dan diadakan pada malam akhir pekan—sabtu malam—lebih tepatnya. Festival rakyat ini menyediakan berbagai jenis kuliner; mulai dari jajanan, makanan tradisional, hingga makanan berat dan _bakery_.

Pelipis Aspros mulai berdenyut ketika suara teriakan riuh pengunjung pecah di salah satu area panggung hiburan yang sedang menampilkan _band indie_ ber-_genre underground_. Aspros memang tidak cocok berada ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Jika saja dirinya tidak diajak—secara paksa—oleh Sisyphus, mana mau dirinya datang ke tempat seperti festival rakyat. Aspros yakin ini semua bermula ketika dirinya dan Sisyphus berniat pergi ke sebuah pabrik kopi—yang menurut Sisyphus legendaris—yang ternyata sudah tutup jika sudah melewati pukul tiga sore. Pada saat itulah Sisyphus secara tidak sengaja melihat poster Braga _Culinary Night_ dan memaksa Aspros untuk datang. 'Selagi masih ada di Bandung, kenapa tidak?', bujuk Sisyphus saat itu.

Tubuh Aspros seketika mengejang ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahunya. Aspros menoleh dan apa yang dilihat selanjutnya telah membuat dirinya kesal sekaligus lega. "Sisyphus? Mengagetkan saya saja."

Sisyphus, ekspresi wajahnya tanpa dosa dengan senyuman secerah mentari di pagi hari. Tidak tahukah Sisyphus betapa khawatirnya seorang Aspros ketika kehilangan dirinya di sebuah festival yang hiruk pikuk seperti ini? "Kamu nggak lihat-lihat?" Satu pertanyaan polos—atau tidak peka—meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Nggak. Saya tipe yang nggak cocok sama festival rakyat kayak gini." Jawab Aspros dingin. Hey, paling tidak sekarang Aspros tidak perlu mencari Sisyphus lagi.

Sisyphus menarik tangan Aspros dan menggandengnya erat. "Kamu nggak sayang sudah ada disini? Ini festival, Aspros... bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Aspros mengerang malas. Haruskah dia benar-benar mengikuti festival seperti ini. Sisyphus tidak menggubris erangan protes dari pria disampingnya ini dan mulai menyeretnya berjalan dengan tangan yang masih saling bergandengan.

"Lihat," Sisyphus menyodorkan suatu bungkusan pada Aspros. "Ambilah, rasanya enak."

Aspros meneliti benda di hadapannya. "Tahu goreng?" Ucap Aspros sambil mencomot satu kemudian memakannya. Disampingnya Sisyphus menunggu respon Aspros yang sedang mengunyah tahunya. "Rasanya seperti bukan tahu."

Mata Sisyphus berbinar, satu anggukan kepalanya yang bersemangat mengakibatkan rambut ikal coklatnya bergoyang. Entah apa yang merasuki Aspros hingga tanpa disadari dirinya sedang tersenyum lembut, menganggap pria di hadapannya ini manis. "Ini bukan sembarang tahu, Mas-Mas penjualnya bilang ini tahu susu."

"Pantas." Lanjut Aspros menanggapi dengan mulut yang penuh dengan tahu. Aspros pernah memakannya—yang dia yakini sebagai oleh-oleh dari koleganya yang baru saja kembali liburan—namun rasanya tidak seenak yang sekarang sedang ia makan. Mungkin seseorang telah membuat rasa tahu ini menjadi lebih enak.

"Kamu tahu, tadi saya menemukan banyak makanan unik yang nggak ada di tempat lain. Bahkan di Jakarta atau di Jogja." Ucapnya antusias. "Kalau kamu mau, saya masih punya banyak makanan lainnya." Satu tangan yang sedang tidak menggandeng lengan Aspros diangkatnya dan dapat Aspros lihat beberapa bungkusan makanan kecil terselip di antara jemari Sisyphus.

Aspros terkekeh melihat hasil buruan Sisyphus, "buat kamu aja. Sekarang saya maunya makan nasi." Seketika Aspros terdiam, seperti sedang teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadinya hari ini kamu mau pergi kemana?"

Sisyphus masih sibuk dengan tahu susu miliknya. Kali ini dirinya menambahkan empat buah cabai rawit dalam sekali suap. "Jogja."

"Pulang kampung?" Aspros tidak menyangka pria disampingnya ini suka sesuatu yang pedas.

"Ya. Saya 'dipanggil' pulang Mas Ilias, Kakak saya." Ada penekanan khusus pada kata 'dipanggil' yang menurut Aspros terdengar lucu.

"Berarti saya sudah mengganggu reuni keluarga, eh?" Jawabnya masih dengan nada enteng. Perhatian mata Aspros tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah restoran yang kemudian ditunjuknya. "Makan malam?"

"Nggak. Sejujurnya saya malas pulang." Bisa dibilang Sisyphus merasa tertolong oleh ajakan kabur dari Aspros. "Restoran _Steak_? Tentu."

* * *

><p>Sisyphus masih berdiri terpaku di hadapan sebuah kamar hotel. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat ketika Aspros masih mengurus tip pada <em>Bellboy<em> yang telah mengantar mereka menuju kamar hotel. Sisyphus tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Aspros menutup pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari dalam sesaat setelah _Bellboy_ telah pergi. "Aspros," Sisyphus tahu bahwa Aspros ada tepat di belakangnya. "Kamar apa yang sudah kamu pesan?"

Aspros meletakan tas kerjanya dengan hati-hati diatas sebuah meja rendah. Pikirannya sibuk mengingat nama ruangan yang direkomendasikan oleh pihak resepsionis. "... _Suites Executive_?"

"Namanya terdengar seperti kamar jenis _presidential_." Sisyphus masih terpaku menatap langit-langit dan _interior_ kamar secara bergantian.

Aspros sembarang melemparkan jas miliknya ke atas sofa sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri di samping jas yang dia lempar. Raut wajahnya seperti tidak peduli jika setelan miliknya akan kusut. "Memang."

Sisyphus terhenyak. Benaknya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang dari Braga _Culinary Night_ dan menginap di hotel, walaupun Sisyphus menyarankan tidur di losmen atau—yang menurut Aspros sangat ekstrem—menginap di stasiun kereta seperti yang dilakukan para _backpacker_. Tadinya Sisyphus menyarankan hotel terkenal di Jalan Braga, namun Aspros menolak dengan alasan hotel tersebut berbintang empat dan—lagi-lagi—Aspros seenaknya memilih sebuah hotel di Jalan Asia Afrika dengan alasan dirinya sudah beberapa kali menginap disana. Tentu saja Sisyphus baru tahu bahwa hotel yang Aspros maksud adalah hotel berbintang lima setelah melihat sendiri tempatnya. Sisyphus tahu, ini salah satu hotel terbaik di Bandung dan sangat terkenal diantara wisatawan asing sejak tahun 1920 namun dia tidak pernah berpikir Aspros akan memilih kamar _presidential_.

Kembali ke dalam kamar, Sisyphus terlihat ragu-ragu melangkah. Dirinya mulai mengitari meja sofa, mengecek lemari es, memeriksa kamar mandi, dan berakhir dengan mematung di depan ranjang berukuran _double king size_. Sementara Aspros duduk santai memindahkan _channel_ televisi berukuran 70 inchi, berharap ada acara yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

"Aspros!" Panggil Sisyphus lantang. Saat ini mereka dipisahkan oleh tembok pembatas ruangan. "Ranjangnya cuma ada satu!"

Perhatian Aspros teralihkan oleh panggilan Sisyphus, namun matanya tetap terfokus pada televisi di hadapannya. "Kamu bisa ambil ranjangnya kalau kamu mau."

Raut wajah Sisyphus terlihat senang bukan main. Jarang-jarang dirinya bisa menginap di kamar _presidential_ hotel bintang lima. Tanpa menunggu, Sisyphus meloncat ke atas ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan merasakan betapa nyamannya ranjang ini. Melihat kesamping, ia sadar masih ada banyak ruang di ranjang tersebut. Terlalu besar untuk ditiduri sendirian, mungkin ranjang itu cukup untuk menampung sekitar empat atau lima orang dewasa tanpa berdesakan. Enam paling kritis. Sisyphus mulai berguling ke samping, memastikan perkiraannya benar. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika Aspros juga tidur disini, bersamanya. Lagipula mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

Sisyphus kembali menemui Aspros di ruang sebelah. Posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dirinya mulai berkeliling. "Aspros, kalau saya tidur di ranjang kamu sendiri dimana?" Kini Sisyphus telah duduk tepat disamping Aspros.

"Sofa?" Aspros masih saja tidak bergeming.

"Nggak boleh!"

"Lalu saya harus tidur dimana? Kamu sendiri yang bilang supaya saya hanya memesan satu kamar."

Memang, Sisyphus-lah yang telah bersikeras agar Aspros hanya memesan satu kamar. Tapi dia pikir mungkin mereka bisa meminta layanan kamar untuk menambah ranjang atau memilih kamar dengan dua ranjang. Sekarang Sisyphus rasa tidak mungkin untuk memesan ranjang tambahan. Di hadapan mereka ada ranjang berukuran _double king size_. "Dengan saya? Ranjang itu pasti bisa memuat beberapa Aspros dan Sisyphus."

Aspros tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sisyphus. "_Deal_. Saya yakin cukup karena disini hanya ada satu Aspros dan satu Sisyphus."

* * *

><p>Pengumuman keberangkatan kereta menuju Jogjakarta telah berkumandang seantero stasiun. Dua orang pramugari bersiaga di depan pintu gerbong, menyambut para penumpang yang akan menaiki kereta. Masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum kereta benar-benar berangkat. Sementara itu, Sisyphus masih duduk di bangku peron bersama Aspros yang sedang membolak-balik tiket di tangannya. "Nggak naik sekarang?" Tanya Aspros setelah memasukan tiket keretanya dalam saku jas.<p>

"Masih ada lima belas menit lagi. Nanti saja."

"Nggak takut ketinggalan?" Sisyphus menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"... minggu depan," Ucap Aspros memecahkan keheningan. "Minggu depan saya sudah pulang ke Jakarta." Manik Sisyphus menatap wajah Aspros lekat, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Aspros. "Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa ketemu disana."

Lengkungan manis bibir Sisyphus mengembang sempurna. Sebuah anggukan pertanda setuju dilontarkannya. "Saya mau. Dimana?"

Aspros bergumam tidak jelas memikirkan dimanakah tempat yang cocok untuk janji mereka. Kalau bisa, dia ingin secepatnya bertemu Sisyphus setelah sampai di Jakarta. "Bandara. Karena nggak ada kamu, saya nanti pulang pakai pesawat. Gimana kalau kamu jemput kepulangan saya di bandara?"

Bandara? Cukup dekat dengan tempatnya. "Ya! Saya pasti datang!"

Bertepatan dengan saat itu, sebuah pengumuman keberangkatan kereta menuju Jogjakarta kembali terdengar. Lima menit lagi kereta akan pergi meninggalkan stasiun Bandung. Aspros menarik tangan Sisyphus kemudian menggenggamnya. Secara halus menyuruhnya segera masuk ke dalam gerbong. Sisyphus tidak melawan dan mengikuti keinginan Aspros. Hingga di mulut gerbong Aspros sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Sisyphus.

"Aspros?" Suara Sisyphus sedikit bergetar karena khawatir. Tidak ada jawaban dari Aspros semakin membuat Sisyphus merasa khawatir. "Aspros?"

"... tunggu sebentar," satu tangan Aspros merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan _ballpoint_. Kemudian ia menggulung lengan baju Sisyphus hingga sebatas siku sebelum menuliskan sesuatu di kulit telanjang Sisyphus.

"Apa ini? ... nomor?"

"_Call me, whenever you want._"

Sisyphus kembali tersenyum menatap manik biru Aspros. Biru bertemu biru. "_Definitely, I do_."

Selanjutnya, Sisyphus hanya dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Aspros yang menyentuh bibirnya. Satu kecupan singkat namun terasa sangat manis, satu kecupan yang menggambarkan pertemuan mereka saat ini, satu kecupan perpisahan yang merupakan awal dari perjalanan panajang mereka.

"_I love you_." Bisik Aspros setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **TIGA RIBU SERATUS LIMA PULUH TIGA kata. Akhirnya diri ini bisa juga menerbitkan fanfiksi setelah sederetan kasus(?) yang menimpa. Ditambah lagi sudah lama nggak nulis fanfiksi bikin gregetan sampai revisi berkali-kali gegara gaya tulisan, _plot_ dan Cissy! Entah kenapa kalau di AU, Cissy berubah jadi Warangka! (bagi yang nggak tahu siapa itu Wara, silahkan tanya atau googling ya.) Akhirnya ya hapus ini-hapus itu-tambal ini-tambal itu selama beberapa hari demi menghilangkan Wara-_wannabe-syndrome_ dan sedikit Aga-_wannabe-philia_. Sebelum _publish_ pun sempat takut-takut juga kalau Cissy kelewat OOC. Tapi kembali lagi, 'antara lakukan atau nggak lebih baik lakukan!' OOC atau nggak, yang menilai adalah pembaca. :)

Dengan ini dedikasi khusus diberikan kepada Kurobara Jio! Terima kasih untuk M:AD-nya, kapan-kapan TS -at-ArrowofJustice_ dan -at-TheFallenGemini beserta satu TL jadi orang Indonesia yuk. Selanjutnya terima kasih juga kepada CursedCrystal yang telah memberi tahu jalan tikus internet _positive_ dan pihak-pihak yang terkait selama pembuatan fanfiksi ini, termasuk Anda yang sedang membaca.

Terakhir! Ada yang bisa tahu apa saja makanan, brand, dan tempat lokasi _setting_ fanfiksi ini berada? Semuanya nyata dan memang ada di Bandung. Petunjuknya sudah disebar di deskripsi kok. Bagi yang tahu silahkan isi di _review_ ya, siapa tahu bisa menjadi destinasi tujuan wisata saat berkunjung ke Bandung.

**_Sincerely_, Sachertorteei.**


End file.
